Cone tweeters are a particular type of loudspeaker components, which are usually used in order to emit sound in the high frequency area. This in contrast to for example loudspeakers in the low frequency area requires that the loudspeaker is able to move very fast and may be exposed to relatively high loads in order to provide a balanced overall sound reproduction in co-operation with other loudspeaker units.